


At the Campfire

by espark



Category: Horizon: Zero Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Oral Sex, Survivor Guilt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-27 07:37:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12076521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/espark/pseuds/espark
Summary: Grieving the loss of his sister, Varl is finds comfort in Aloy’s arms.





	At the Campfire

Varl turned the turkey on the spit. He watch as a bit of fat dripped and then flared into hissing smoke. It had been a long day gathering watcher lenses, and he had earned his appetite.

From outside the ring of the fire light, he saw a blue glow approach. On alert, he grabbed his bow, stood, and took aim. He had already cleared all the machines from the area, but they had a knack for appearing as if from thin air.

A familiar voice called out, “Is that you Varl? If I share some seed cake will you share some of that turkey?”

He couldn’t keep the grin off his face as the red-headed Seeker lept off her strider and joined him next to the campfire.

He chided her, “All-Mother have mercy, I almost shot you. I don’t think I’ll ever get to used the idea of a Brave riding a machine. It’s… unnatural.”

They sat before the fire, trading food and conversation. They rolled hunting stories back and forth: a tale of luring a herd of striders into set of wire traps, a time of silently striking a watcher from a cliff high above, and, once, an all-out spear assault against a crippled saw-tooth. Words flowed between them like a merry stream and Varl felt like he could go on talking to her for hours.

When she asked him if Sona had taught him how to hunt, he shook his head and laughed, “Mother was too busy as War-Chief to waste time on inexperienced children. Of course she always came home in time for us to honor her at the Moon Feast and other holy days. But no, my grandmother raised me, with my brothers and sister. My uncles taught me to hunt.”

“It seems strange to have a mother, but hardly ever see her.” Aloy said.

“Believe me, it was better that way. You have no idea how demanding Sona is. As children, she had no patience for us and now, especially with Vala gone ...” he trailed off his voice choking up. 

Aloy scooted closer to him - hip to hip, shoulder to shoulder. She smelled like worn leather, bitter hintergold, and musty sweat. 

“You were close, with Vala?” She asked gently.

He hated how his voice sounded, tight and raw, but the words spilled out, “We were inseparable, born then less than a year apart, but Vala was special - Sona’s only daughter. And ,since Sona was Riva’s only daughter, our family line died with her. I wish …” He started again, “If I had been there maybe…” He couldn’t finish the guilty thought, but Aloy understood. 

She whispered, “I feel the same way. I see the battle over and over in my mind and think of things I could have done differently, better. It rips at me inside.” She took his hand. He felt the harsh calluses on her fingers scrape against his skin. She continued, “But all that is over. Nothing I say or do now can bring back Rost or Vala or anyone else. We must be strong and honor their memories. It is what they would have wanted.”

He bent down and placed his head on her shoulder. She put an arm around his shoulder and he wrapped an arm around her waist. He tracked the pattern of her breathing and watched the fire dance in front of them. 

He couldn’t see the constellations above for the firelight, but he knew that the Dancer was high overhead. With the Scorpion ascendant and the moon waxing, that meant it was the right time to take a chance, strike when the opportunity presented itself and reap a reward. 

Emboldened, he turned his face to nuzzle her neck. She let out a soft feral sound - part pleasure, part hunger - and he knew he’d made the right move. 

They pressed together and he moved his hands over her. He kept nuzzling her skin, sometimes taking it gently between his lips, nipping at her. He wanted to get closer, to drink in her scent and feel their bodies move as one.

He knew he had to stop, to honor her with a request. Pulling away from her skin was like tearing an arrow out of a wound - it would be risky, but necessary, and if done properly, feel much better later.

He asked, “Will you honor me with your body?”

Her frown nearly doused the raging fire inside him, “I’m not sure … I mean, I don’t want to be a mother, not yet anyway.”

Hope, and his body, surged back to life. He smiled, “There are ways of giving pleasure that do not risk a child.”

Aloy breathed out, a soft pant, and tilted her head closer, “You’ll have to teach me.”

Desire flared inside. Varl got to his knees and pulled down his britches and his small clothes. His lance sprung free and full, curving up slightly towards her. She took a deep breath, staring at his erection, intrigued.

“Stroke me, please.” He breathed.

She reached out and took a tentative grasp. Her hand was a marvelous contradiction - smooth in some places, but rough with calluses in others. He watched as she slowly moved her hand up and down. He let out a primal sound, communicating instinctively that this was good. She responded with a stronger grip and he knew he wouldn’t take long. The ache inside grew and suddenly he needed more, more of her.

“Please, take me in your mouth.” His voice came out rough, a growl.

She didn’t hesitate. He felt the wet warmth of her tongue slide down his shaft. The sight of her thick red mane flowing over his body combined with the feel of her lips moving over his skin pulled him over the edge. He shot off into her mouth and she fumbled with surprise. She sat up, wiped her mouth on her sleeve and asked, “Was that right?”

He sighed in pleasure, pulling his clothes back into place, “Wonderful. And now it is your turn.” 

As part of his training, his uncle had told him that satisfying a woman’s carnal desire was as close to a blessing from the Goddess as a man would ever get.

Varl nuzzled her neck again and brought his hands up to cup her breasts. He fumbled a bit with the string of beads she wore around her neck and bent down to nip at her nipples through her tunic. Her whimper of pleasure encouraged him and he pressed his thigh between her legs. She pressed back and moved her hands to grab his haunches. Varl inched back to tear at her belt, dragging down her pants and exposing the triangle of dark red curls between her legs. Using his fingers inside and his mouth at her entrance, he took his time on her until he felt her body clench down in pleasure. When her grunts of pleasure settled, he curled up next to her. 

They lay pressed together, snug as foxes in a den, watching the embers die down. Just before he fell asleep, his chest pressed to her back, his legs tucked behind hers, he remembered to give thanks to All-Mother, the source of life, love, and family.


End file.
